Naruto of the Nara Clan
by Uchiha Obito
Summary: Naruto is taken in by the Nara clan, and He and Shikamaru consider each other brothers.....no yaoi


I do not own naruto

I know this is a short chapter, but i wanted to post it so i can get some insite on how its going, your reveiws are wanted

"Naruto! Wake Up!" " What do you want Iruka Sensei?", asked Naruto looking up sleepily at his deranged sensei. "What do I want! What do I want!", questioned Iruka

twitching, " you were sleeping during class again. You know ever since you joined the Nara clan you have been acting more and more like Shikamaru." Naruto looks over at

his adoptive brother and notices that he is in a deep sleep. " Well, I do live with him" Naruto said with a little laugh. " Go wake him up and go home" Iruka yelled as he

walked out of the room. "It's a nice cloudy day" said Shikamaru with a sigh. Than all of a sudden he hears " Shikamaru…..Shikamaru….HEY! SHIKAMARU! WAKE

UP!." Just as he wakes up to look over at the person who interrupted his dreamy cloud watching….SMACK! "OUCH! Why did you do that!" he said picking up the

book that just hit him in the head up off the table, than looking at Naruto. Naruto just shrugs his shoulders. "Lets go home" he said walking to the door. Later that

day…"Naruto, dad wants to see you." "Just a minute Shikamaru" Naruto answered as he put down his bowl of ramen. "What do ya need dad?" , asked Naruto. " I need to

tell you something. Something that I have been waiting to tell you until this time in your life that I know that you will understand. You have been disrespected by this

village all of your life, and you will now know why. You have heard of the Kyuubi, right? The demon that the 4th hokage sealed away" "Yes" answered confused, not

knowing what this has to do with him. "You have the Kyuubi inside of you. You are the 4th hokage's son." explained Shikaku. It took a second for the reality to hit

Naruto. "W..w…w.what? You are saying that I'm the Kyuubi?" "No Naruto, its sealed inside of you, but you can use it to your advantage. With training you could be our

trump card in a war. With Shikamaru being the smartest ninja in the village and you being the most powerful we could win all battles we face." Shikaku explained. "Who's

going to train me?" asked Naruto as he turned around an look out the window. "You will be trained by the 3rd Hokage himself." answered Shikaku while Naruto's jaw

dropped. "The 3rd Hokage? How did you get him to……" Shikaku interrupts " I didn't, he offered to train you, just because how delicate the situation is. There will most

likely be villages wanting to capture you just so they can steal the Kyuubi, so he will train you to protect yourself. "So when does the training start?" Naruto asked still

looking out the window. "Tomorrow after the National Ramen Festival, you know he has to do the opening ceremonies." Naruto, get out here.." , called Shikamaru from

outside, " the clouds are really nice today." Naruto looks at Shikaku who signals that he can leave.

(Time skip 5 years)

"Naruto, you have been under my watch for 5 years, and you will be graduating the academy in 2 years. Having that said you will have the opportunity to be getting a new

sensei and team . You will need to choose to keep me as your sensei, or get a new one with a team. I told you this now so you have time to think about it." the Hokage

explained. Naruto walks to the large window on the other side of the room, and looks at the village below. "What will we be learning today" asked Naruto avoiding the

subject of him ever having a different sensei. The 3rd answers amused, " We wont be training today. We will be going to the Sand to talk to their Kazekage about trade

relations" "Great" Naruto answers with a sight of defeat. "Well, you shouldn't be to upset….." the Hokage started to say but Naruto interrupts, " Why shouldn't I ?

Hmmmmmm….. After the last time I went with you to the Sand I got buried in a mound of sand. Why should I not be upset" Naruto starts to pace back and forth. Than

the kage replies joyfully. " Because, your brother is going with us" Naruto perks up. "Really? He has been wanting to go to the sand. Well, only because he has read in

Cloud Watchers Weekly that the Sand has some of the best cloud watching in the world." "Well, go get him, we need to leave soon." Sarutobi told his excited student. A

few minutes later Naruto returned with Shikamaru, who seemed a little annoyed from being pulled from his daily activities. "Alright, I see that we are ready to leave" said

the joyful kage. The 3 ninja head out of Kohona's gates, and little do they know, they are being watched from a distance. "When will we commence the plan" asked a quiet,

tired sounding ninja. "We will wait for the right time, you have to be patent" responded a blue ninja.


End file.
